What about Tenebrae?
by NexusTehULF0o
Summary: The Centurion has feelings, too! While sitting around the campfire, Tenebie thinks of all the people he’s come to know on the journey with Emil and Lady Marta. Oneshot. Tenny’s POV.


**Title: What About Tenebrae? **

**Author: NexustehULF0o**

**Description: The Centurion has feelings, too! While sitting around the campfire, Tenebie thinks of all the people he's come to know on the journey with Emil and Lady Marta. Oneshot. Tenny's POV. **

**Rating: K**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA: DAWN OF THE NEW WORLD. I cannot tell you how excited I was when this game came out. XDD**

**

* * *

**

**Nexus: Heeey, my first ToS2 fic~! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Ah, the sound of the small crickets chirping in a relative melody off in the distance always cools my nerves, along with the darkening of the evening sky…I think I'll just rest my head right here for a moment while the others set up camp…I don't remember the last time my paws were this soft…

Uh…Oh! I suppose I dozed off. What? It's mealtime again for the people. Why, Genis, how nice of you to cook again! You are the best of them, you know – the only on that rivals you may be Regal. Though you are a bit on the egotistical side…it doesn't hurt to be confident in your abilities, I suppose.

I see Lady Marta's slipping back into her old habits again – scooting too close to Emil. Oh, look, he's blushing, how sweet! I'll have to speak up later. Ah, young love; how two fluttering hearts resonate so well…

Lloyd and Colette…another sign that love is alive and well. How bold of Lloyd, though – sitting to the left of Emil when they just recently found out his innocence in the Blood Purge.

And Colette, calling me "Tenebie"…not an appropriate name, although appropriate for her to deem me it with her personality being the way it is. My reputation as the "wise and silent" Centurion of Darkness is surely through with a name like "Tenebie".

Mmmmh…I have become accustomed to it, however…not that I wanted to, or anything.

Ah, and then there is the summoner, Sheena. I have seen a lot of her in the past week or two. She seems to be helping us with everything, although she left for a while to go rescue Regal. She seems like a strong woman, with a fantastic body to boot. A little dull, to say the least, but I don't mind them a bit dim now and again, hm?

Ah, and Zelos, sitting next to her. What are you doing there; what have you got in your hand, Zelos…? I see, it's a blade of grass and you're going to…stick it in Sheena's ear; Ahaha, how clever! Oh! That maddened her now didn't it? Be careful, she might…

Ooh, haha, that probably hurt. Sheena, you might aspire to warning Zelos _before _you smack the poor soul next time.

Oh! The pink-haired girl has come and sit by me! Presea, wasn't it? You're the one who calls me "Paw Pad"; that's right. What _is_ your fascination with them, anyway? I hardly understand your queer mannerisms. You are rather cute, though, I must say. I can understand why Genis must fawn over you like a young schoolgirl. Those bright eyes and cute little smile – why, if I had hands, I would just pinch your cheeks!

And so we come to Regal, poised nobly next to Raine and eating slowly while idly chitchatting with the younger of the Sage siblings about preparing food. I heard from one person or another that on the Journey of Regeneration, he was handcuffed for their entire voyage– something even an astute Centurion such as myself couldn't even begin to comprehend. What sort of reason could he have for doing _that_ sort of thing? He is very intelligent, I will admit– probably the one I can most relate to, so there must be credible rationale behind it all. After all, if living among the humans, I probably _would _be some famous president of a company or something.

And Raine; the brains of the bunch. Although I must say your "Ruin Mode" is quite frightening, something I wouldn't have expected from you. Your knowledge of history has gone unsurpassed to my knowledge as well. Hahaha, even I learn a thing or two from you sometimes, Professor!

"Tenebrae!"

Hm? My name?

"Tenebrae!"

Who is saying that?

"Tenebie!"

"Hey Tenny!"

"Tenebrae!"

Yes, yes, what is it everyone?

"You were daydreaming. We saw you chuckling and we were calling your name, but you wouldn't answer."

Oh, Emil. There's no need to worry about me. I think too much, anyway.

Now, where was I?

Aha…the darkness…A nice time for a…a short nap…

* * *

**Nexus: Tenny's my favorite new character in ToS2~ I love me some Tenebrae~!**

**R&R Man: Hey, you haven't talked to me in a while, Nexus. TT____TT **

**Nexus: Oh, I'm sorry, R&R Man! I love you! Will you do the honors? **

**R&R Man: Why soitenly! …(Clears throat) …R&R Please!**

**Nexus: Yay~! Thank yous~~! **


End file.
